villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foamy the Squirrel
Foamy the Squirrel is the protagonist of the webseries of the same name. He is an ancient figure of knowledge who has observed humanity throughout his life and is thoroughly disappointed with the results, to the degree where he is amassing followers to enforce an age of knowledge and enlightenment on humanity while living a secluded life in a New York apartment with his current owner, Germaine. History Origins Most of Foamy's history has been obscured by his own efforts in an attempt to keep his identity a secret from the masses he deems unworthy. According to himself, Foamy has been fully aware of his knowledge and plans for at least 400 years from his perspective. How many of those years were in real time are unclear, but obscured video and photographic evidence shows that Foamy is at least a century old in real time. According to the purveyor of the evidence, Foamy may be related to or is the ancient mythological squirrel Ratotoskr, a messenger who would run up and down the Yggdrasil to deliver wisdom from God to Humanity. It's also speculated that Ratotoskr himself was possibly peeking at the scrolls containing the wisdom of God in attempts to become immortal. Known History Foamy's sweep of evidence is not as clean as he'd like it to be. Several instances in which he was captured on film go back as the 1920's. In 1925, Foamy was in public with a previous owner being filmed by a woman capturing public footage. His owner pointed out the camerawoman and Foamy, in trying to keep his visage from being caught on camera, attacked the woman and ritualistically sacrificed her by stuffing acorns in her anus, among others. Though the woman was killed, her camera footage survived. In 1935, during a news report, Foamy casually walks through frame with his usual scorned look on his face. Due to the nature of the camera placement, Foamy likely didn't attack the camera crew to avoid drawing attention to himself. In the mid-to-late 40's Foamy once managed to destroy an entire town in a fit of rage, dubbed "Squirrelly Wrath," summoning a hurricane in the process. He managed to get away with blaming the hurricane for the town's destruction, but an instance of surviving film still captured him in the act. The person who filmed it was killed by the hurricane. After Germaine admits that she can't stand New York anymore, Foamy reveals huge details about himself. He reveals that he's had exactly 632 owners prior to her, spanning 400 hundred years. The whole time, he had a reboot button that would allow any of them to reset their lives back to their learning years. Despite having so many owners, only three of them were deemed worthy of having access to the reboot button. The rest were killed and their bodies are holed up in a mass grave called "The Big Pile of Dead Stupidity." He also reveals that he'd been having trouble deciding whether or not he should continue his efforts to kill her despite so many failed attempts. He allows Germaine to press the reboot button, sending his own mind back into his body from ten years prior. Temporary Move to Connecticut After Germaine pressed the reboot button and Foamy's mind was sent back in time, Germaine's current incarnation decides to move to Connecticut, much to Foamy's annoyance. While in Connecticut, Foamy gets even more annoyed by the non-New York atmosphere and tries hard to either pester Germaine into moving back or raise money to go back himself. During the move, Foamy's next door neighbor Roswell discovers that Foamy is the strange figure that has been popping up in his conspiracy theory research, but Foamy brushes him off as being dumb and ugly. As he's trying to move back to New York, Foamy admits under his breath to Germaine several times that he's collected the brains of his previous dead owners and is using them to power an army of robots with which to enforce his wisdom upon the world. After a few conversations with Foamy, Germaine starts to have brief psychotic episodes. Foamy and Germaine Separate Germaine has a gigantic breakdown during a conversation with Begley. After that conversation, Germaine goes to New York and attacks her former neighbor in a psychotic rage and is placed in a mental asylum for six months. During that time, Foamy manages to take over her old apartment, allowing her to go between New York and Connecticut more easily. When she gets out, Foamy reveals that her neighbor wasn't as much of a sex offender as she thought he was and that the more absurd elements of her hallucinations were never real. Before Germaine's psychotic breakdown, Foamy decided to move out of her house and into the post office box of Salt Forrester, a waffle-enthusiast with a permanent voice crack. Salt allowed Foamy to move in with him and Foamy befriended his roommate Sue Z. June, a goth mute who enjoys tasering millennials. The Point of It All Foamy continues to hang out with Germaine, Salt, and Sue, but it is later revealed that Germaine had made up the whole scenario to avoid going to prison for breaking someone's neck a few years back. Germaine had never pushed the reboot button, most of the people Foamy had met after the reboot was either made-up or he never met, and the psychotic episodes Germaine experienced in-universe were all writings in a book that she keeps to herself. The book itself is designed to trick the reader, not making it clear which events did or did not take place. Both in the book and in-universe, Germaine details that she still has it out for her neighbor. After it's revealed that those events never happened, Germaine is revealed to still be in New York and has just been writing a convoluted fiction about herself to slake her boredom. Most of the details pertaining to Foamy have yet to be brought up again, so it may turn out that Foamy is harmless and that Germaine has just been imagining him as evil because of how much he annoys her. Regardless of whether or not which incarnation is the clearly defined Foamy the Squirrel, the writer has made it clear that he intended to jump between them if he ever gets bored. Personality According to the writer, Foamy's different incarnations are an excuse to jump between sets and variations of his own characters. Foamy's first incarnation is usually seen as just being annoying for the sake of it. In earlier videos, he can be seen talking faster and acting like a child, taunting Germaine, throwing acorns at people, and making public scenes. It is later revealed that Foamy has had sinister motives the whole time, and he has dedicated most of his time to developing his cult. When discussing his cult, he often gets annoyed when Germaine doesn't take it seriously. Foamy's second incarnation comes from Germaine pressing the reboot button. After the reboot and the both of them move to Connecticut, Foamy becomes more annoyed by his surroundings and constantly annoys Germaine with his displeasure. His sinister side is more played for laughs, and he constantly references the fact that he allowed Germaine to reboot the universe. Foamy's third incarnation is the overseer of the other two, being the basis for their fiction. This Foamy is a lot more patient than his previous incarnation due to still being in New York. However, he's constantly sighing at Germaine's childish excuses for avoiding human interaction and is constantly trying to get her to go outside. Powers and Abilities By his own account, Foamy says that he controls the world and that the world doesn't know it yet. His powers are also dependent on his incarnation, as each one has a different level of fantasy to them. Foamy's first incarnation is the most ridiculous. He is strong enough to make peoples' heads explode with the impact of throwing acorns. He is also able to float and teleport. The full extent of this incarnation's abilities is unclear, but his strongest feat is his ability to decimate entire towns when he unleashes his "Squirrelly Wrath." Foamy's second incarnation supposedly has the same abilities, since he can also be seen floating and teleporting on-screen. However, he has not been seen getting angry enough on-screen to confirm that his Squirrelly Wrath is still as devastating. Both incarnations have also confirmed their abilities to perceive space after a reboot, and both are aware of the immortality. Foamy's third incarnations appears to not be as powerful as the other two. He has not been seen floating, and his teleporting could simply be fast movement. As far as anyone can tell, this incarnation is just a normal squirrel. Category:On & Off Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Internet Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster